Servicio a domicilio
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI) ¿Qué tiene que ver un restaurante de comida rápida con una agencia de contactos? Naruto lo descubrirá.


**Aclaración:** Esta historia no es mía, es de "_YOYOS_" y tengo total permiso para modificarla y publicarla aquí (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_...

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 25 años, soy rubio, de ojos azules, atlético y de muy buen cuerpo, según yo y con tres marquitas en cada cachete, pero dejemos eso de un lado, desde anteayer me quede sin trabajo, después de un año trabajando en publicidad. Así que tuve que comenzar de nuevo, buscando un trabajo en los anuncio de varios periódicos.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que encontré un anuncio en el periódico matutino que me llamó mucho la atención. Lo encontré por pura casualidad y estaba ubicado en "clasificados varios". Era muy grande, con un recuadro rojo y letras artísticas, que hacía resaltar: "TELE-POLLA, SU POLLA A DOMICILIO". Venía también un teléfono, junto con un sobre-eslogan que decía "_Calidad y discreción_".

Me quedé un poco... a cuadros, preguntándome... ¿Y esto qué sería? ¿Una broma? ¿Una **_errata*_**_? _¿Una compañía de aves de corral para comer?. El caso es que el anuncio se parecía a uno de esas pizzerías famosas que se encargan por teléfono, pero no pensé que tuviese nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

Tal que como uno es ignorante hasta me lo pregunta, por eso decidí llamar al teléfono de dicho anuncio. Marqué el número, esperé tres toques, y al instante me contestó una voz femenina (aunque no parecía de mujer).

- Tele-Polla ¿qué desea?.- Me contestó una voz cálida y fina.

Me quedé en blanco, pese a la tranquilidad que desprendía la persona del otro lado. Balbuceé algo y, como no se me ocurrió qué decir, pregunté:

- ¿Qué tienen?.

Al instante, comenzó a recitar, monótona aunque metódicamente (como si lo repitiese varias veces al día) una mezcla entre eslogan y menú de especialidades.

- ...caliente, durita y lista para comer.- término diciendo.

Podía haber pasado por una carta de pizzas, incluso de hamburguesas, pero por muy deprisa que hablase la voz, oí claramente cómo usaba la palabra "pollas".

En esa larga lista aparecían nombres tan comunes como exóticos, ofertas, menús, etc. Estaba la clásica, la especial de la casa, cow-boy, la del chef, hawaiana, muy hecha, entre otras más.

Mi desconcierto y la voz animándome a pedir me hicieron optar por la clásica (lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza). Aún no sé cómo, pero, sí, hice un pedido.

- Quiero la Clásica.

- ¿En qué tamaño la quieres? Normal o grande.- me pregunto.

- Normal.- dije, quedándome con la duda.

- Ok, una clásica normal. Además por estos meses contamos con la promoción del 2 por 1.

Esta promoción consistía en recibir dos como había pedido, o consumía una y con un vale consumía la otra cuando quisiera en un plazo de una semana. También pagando un poquito más obtendría una normal y una grande. Elegí el vale.

- ¿Qué olor quería para la salsa?.- fue lo siguiente que me preguntó. - Tenemos de menta, barbacoa, de la casa o melocotón.

- Menta.- fue mi respuesta.

Después me pidieron dirección, y un teléfono de contacto por si acaso, a ser posible móvil. Lo último en acordar fue la forma de pago (tarjeta) y hora de entrega (siempre pido mis pizzas para las 9'30).

Por último, la voz me agradeció el haberles elegido y se despidió. También lo hice, sin pensar ni en lo que había hecho "completamente inconsciente y automático" ni en lo que pronto me iba a suceder.

Después de unas horas la tarde acabó. Anocheció y dieron las 9 y media. Ya había olvidado por completo la llamada que había hecho antes. Estaba bebiendo una cerveza mientras planeaba qué cenar cuando el móvil me avisó, con su timbre característico, de que tenía un mensaje.

Decía el mensaje_: "Su repartidor de T.P. ha llegado."_

¿T.P.? Entonces recordé que el logo de Tele Polla eran esas iniciales y un dibujo que "parecía" la punta de un dedo de perfil, con un auricular telefónico. Abrí la puerta de la calle con el portero automático (vivo en un tercer piso) y esperé.

Después de subir escaleras, llamaron a la puerta. La abrí. Era un joven alto, con excelente cuerpo, bellos ojos y muy apuesto, para comérmelo poquito a poquito. Vestía una indumentaria similar a la de los repartidores de pizza: gorra y parka roja con el logotipo de la empresa, polo, vaqueros y zapatillas. Sostenía en sus manos una caja blanca como de pizzas, sólo que ésta era... distinta: no estaba caliente ni olía a comida; y no era de cartón, sino metálica.

- Buenas noches.- me saludó inexpresivamente. - ¿Clásica con menta?.- termino diciendo y solo pude asentí.

Me pidió pasar (le dejé) y me preguntó dónde la consumiría. Miré hacia la cocina, dejándome un tanto perplejo y curioso, así que se fue hacia allí. Entonces, dejó caja en la mesa, se quitó la parka, se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior.

...Y me la enseñó.

Me quedé mirándolo asombrado. No sabía cómo reaccionar: un desconocido había entrado a mi casa a exhibirse.

- ¿Usted ha encargado una polla, sí o no?.- me preguntó con tono entre enérgico y cortés.

Me sacó del trance cognitivo en el que había caído, y entonces comprendí.

- Ah, claro, eso es.- Conteste, pensando_ "Calidad y discreción. Caliente, durita y lista para comer." _Así que me dije "¿por qué no? El chaval está bueno."

Asentí, me arrodillé ante él y... Bueno, nunca había probado una, así que siempre hay una 1ª vez para todo. Se la cogí, abrí la boca y puse mis labios sobre su capullo. La chupé como si de un pirulí gigante se tratara: poco a poco y en pequeñas lamidas.

Noté mi tensión subir, mi pulso aumentar, y mi temperatura ir en progresivo ascenso. Aquello también aumentaba poca a poco, hinchándose y poniéndose cada vez más dura (como la mía). La verdad es que para ser una mediana como pedí me pareció más bien grande.

Comencé a cogerle el gustillo, así que poco a poco me la introduje cada vez más hasta que mi **_perilla*_** se enredó con su vello púbico. Miré hacia arriba, a ver qué hacía él repartidor. Éste tenía cierta cara apática, como si no disfrutase tanto como lo estaba haciendo yo, como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa que no fuese la mamada.

El calor se apoderó de mí, mientras se la chupaba, así que me fui desabroché la camisa, dejándome el pecho al descubierto. También, me bajé los pantalones frenéticamente y me busqué la mía, cascándomela al mismo tiempo que le comía la suya. Cada mamada la saboreaba, percibía su aroma, su sabor, su textura, su bouquet. Era algo placentero. Hay que ver lo que me había perdido hasta ahora.

Noté que me iba a correr, así que intenté acelerar a propósito. Pero de repente, él me sacó su miembro de la boca y me tocó la mano para que dejara mi paja.

- Un momento, que ahora viene el plato principal.- me avisó con su particular tono.

Abrió la famosa caja que trajo, sacando un tarrito y una cajita. Abrió el tarro y metió un dedo, sacando una crema verdosa que olía a menta. Seguidamente, se untó con ésta parte de su pubis e inglés, e hizo lo mismo, a modo de masaje, con mis nalgas y mi ano. Me gustó mucho cuando su dedo rozó mi interior, me estremecí y todo.

También abrió la cajita en donde había condones y se puso uno. Entonces, se tumbó en el suelo y me pidió que debiera ponerme en cuclillas, con las rodillas lo más separadas que pudiese, descansando mis nalgas en su vientre y con éstas sacadas un poco hacia fuera. Eso hice. Así que, con mis pies cerca de sus sobacos, y aguantando el equilibrio, el repartidor me metió su protegida polla por el ano. Lo noté en seguida; fue un dolor que me hizo gemir de placer.

Él subía y bajaba su pelvis potente pero sostenida, como buen profesional y entendido en la materia. A esto sólo podía responder con gemidos, a cual más irregular pero placentero y tuve que agarrarme a una pata de la mesa, porque la debilidad que me sacudía era tal que me haría caer.

Así continuamos hasta que noté que mi dura polla se corría. Instintivamente me llevé la mano a ésta, sin pensar en si había postre. Solté la leche, que se desparramó por entre la mano, y que cayó gran parte a mis calzones.

Después de esto, mientras me recuperaba del polvazo (y sin embargo él ni tan tranquilo), se "vistió" y sacó unos papeles: una factura de la consumición, un recibo de la tarjeta de crédito, un catálogo- menú con sus ofertas, y el vale canjeable del dos por uno.

- Bueno, yo ya he acabado.- me dijo. - Espero que haya disfrutado.

Y después de eso, el repartidor se fue, no sin antes hacer ademán de pedir propina. Le di un billete, no recuerdo qué.

Y así fue la primera vez que consumí de Tele Polla. Una empresa de "ocio y relax" montada como si de comida rápida a domicilio se tratase. No había más que pedir, pagar, dar dirección... y te lo traen a casa. Todo igual que en un restaurante de pizzas.

Bueno, todo no. El precio es lo único que no era igual (un polvo no cuesta lo mismo que una pizza)... Pero tengo dos por uno. ¡Mañana mismo canjeo el vale!

Fin…?

***** **Errata: **_es una equivocación material que aparece en un impreso o en un manuscrito. _

_* _**Perilla: **_es una forma de afeitado del vello facial de los hombres en que sólo se deja crecer pelo por debajo del labio inferior, eliminando el resto de la barba._

* * *

**Notas final:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta maravillosa historia que estoy compartiendo con tod s ustedes, como ven pueden imaginar a quien ustedes desee que sea ese chico alto y guapo que vino de "Tele Polla" para hacer disfrutar a Naruto… y haya sido merecedora de un comentario.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**P. D. **Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a su autor y yo solo la utilizo para darle viva a mis personajes favoritos del anime Naruto.

**Autor Original:** yoyos

**Titulo Original:** Servicio a domicilio.

**Publicada:** 04-Nov-09

**Enlace de la Historia Original: ** relato/66526/


End file.
